Booth Boys
by WatsonWriter
Summary: Brennan and Booth put baby Booth to sleep one night. All fluff...had to get it outta my system.


Booth Boys

Brennan lowered the small body into the warm water. Her methodical hands brought the sudsy water up and under and around the compliant patient. She smiled as she counted his toes, his fingers. Ten and ten. Perfect. Although the logical part of her brain tried to remind her that there was no such thing as "perfect", the part Booth had been shaping for nearly ten years, told her that their son was perfect.

"Bones?" Booth said softly, knocking gently on the open bathroom door with his knuckles. He smiled, taking in the sight of Brennan, hair freshly showered; wearing one of his old tee shirts bathing his son in the small colorful bathtub one of their friends had given her at the Baby shower.

"Hey there big guy," gushed a father as he stood behind his partner, his arms wrapping around hers and dipping into the warm water, hands meeting hers. Together, his hands on hers, they washed their son, and every once in a moment, Booth snuck a sweet kiss to the back of Brennan's neck.

"I think we're all done here." Brennan said quietly, and Booth retracted, drawing to the dripping infant a soft towel as his mother deposited the child into his father's waiting arms. "Hi there buddy," Booth smiled down into his arms, dancing around the small bathroom, drying the cooing baby. "We better get outta mom's way here buddy…or she might pack you up!" Booth teased, walking around Brennan and into the couple's bedroom. "Are you happy baby?" He sang his deep voice oddly soft as he looked down into his arms. Brennan cleared the tub and put away the bottles, as she listened to the moment from the bathroom. She entered the room just as Booth was dressing the baby, a blue one-sie which snapped up the inside. On the outside, a gang of green monkeys dances across it.

"You do know Monkey's aren't green, right?" Brennan said lightly, helping Booth by snapping the last two clips. "Mommy's so silly. There are green monkeys. I see some right here!" Booth said, as he tickled his son gently. The baby giggled and Brennan smiled tiredly.

"Alright now, I have enough trouble getting one Booth boy to sleep," said Bones, and Booth smiled wickedly, gently pinching her pajama pants. "I don't need two on my hands."

"Mommy say's we have to stop playing. That it's your bedtime. Tell mommy you want to stay up and watch the Flyers game with me…" Booth told the baby, lifting him so that his face was unavoidable for Brennan's eyes to meet.

"No. Absolutely not." She said firmly, but wavered when she saw the look on Booth's face.

"Aw little guy, I did all I could. Your mom's a tough one to break," Booth told the giggling boy as he handed him off to Brennan. He kissed the boy once on the forehead, and then Brennan once on the forehead too, and left for the living room.

Brennan followed him to the door, smiling as she saw him opening the freezer door for the ice cream. She closed the bedroom door softly, and dimmed the lights. Soon they would need to go apartment looking, but for now, Vincent was still young enough to use a bassinet, which they kept at the foot of the bed in Booth's apartment, in their apartment. Brennan had leased hers to her father, unofficially. Pressing the baby to her shoulder, she closed her eyes and danced softly around the room, padding across the carpeting.

When his steady breathing told her he had fallen asleep, she nestled him safely in his basinet, and she turned to meet Booth in the living room.

He was propped up on the couch, his feet on the coffee table as a melted bowl of ice cream rested on his lap. His head lolled back softly as he snored, bright lights from the television flickering across her face. Brennan laughed quietly, clicking the television off and scooping up the bowl. After rinsing the dish out, she returned to the couch and snuggled up under Booth's arms. In his sleep, he smiled and wrapped his arms around her. Pulling the throw down from the back of the couch, Brennan draped it across the two of them.

Apparently she would be getting both Booth boys to bed tonight.


End file.
